Une fleur des champs dans l'arène
by Finnick.annie
Summary: Les 74ème Hunger Games par Rue


**Hello!**

**Ca y est,Ma deuxième fiction!**

**Je suis toute excitée!**

**Alors ma fiction sur la petite Rue...**

**Une fiction qui va être plutôt triste...**

**Juste un ptit truc avant de vous laisser lire,**

**Si vous êtes fan de Katniss et Peeta, vous avez le droit (jvous donne la permission)**

**de lire ma fiction: Toujours**

**X)**

**enfin bref,vous êtes pret?**

**Voici les**

**74ème Hunger Games**

**Par Rue**

**3**

* * *

Une fleur des champs dans l'arène

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi. C'est impossible...Non, ça ne peut pas être moi...Ça ne peut pas être vrai...Du bruit se fait entendre parmi la population qui est réunit sur la grande place. Le bruit de mécontentement du fait qu'une enfant de douze ans aille dans l'arène. Et cette enfant de douze ans c'est moi.

Je monte sur l'estrade sans m'en rendre compte et Georginna Résquère, l'hôtesse du district 11, minaude quelque chose de sa voix haut perché insupportable. Mais je n'entend pas,je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Je tremble de peur,c'est tout ce que je sais. Tout s'enchaîne, un garçon monte sur l'estrade, nous nous serrons la mains puis je suis emmenée à l'hôtel de ville pour faire mes adieux à ma famille. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil en velours et attend les larmes. Mais étrangement,elles ne coulent pas.

La porte s'ouvre sur mes parents et mes frères et je vois bien qu'ils pleurent. C'est normal. Même si mes parents ne sont pas toujours tendres, je sais qu'ils nous aiment de tous leurs cœurs,mes frères et sœurs et moi. Ils me serrent dans leurs bras sans rien dire et mes larmes coulent enfin,abondamment. Nous restons comme ça pendant les trois minutes autorisées puis quand le pacificateur vient les chercher,ils me disent qu'ils m'aiment et que je ne dois jamais l'oublier. A peine sont-ils sortis que mes deux sœur aînées rentre. J'ai toujours était très proche d'elles,nous sommes très soudées. Elles me serrent dans leurs bras tour à tour puis Elia se décale et me prend par les épaules.

**-Tu peux y arriver Rue. Ne te décourage pas tu connais les plantes,tu grimpes aux arbres...Tu es plus malines que la plupart de ceux qui seront avec toi dans l'arène ! J'ai confiance en toi.**

Elle me reprend dans son étreinte et me dit :

-**Je t'aime très fort.**

**-Est ce que...Est ce que tu peux chanter avant de partir?**Lui dis-je entre deux sanglots.

Elia commencent à chanter tout doucement la berceuse de mon enfance. Sa voix et magnifique,claire et puissante. Quand le pacificateur arrive,je les retient par les mains. Mais elles doivent partir. Demain, comme chaque jours, elles se lèveron pour aller travailler au champs. Elles penseront sûrement à moi. Pendant que je serais dans un train en direction du Capitole. Dans un train en direction de l'arène. Alors je les lâches et les laissent s'en aller. Je monte ensuite dans une voiture pour la première fois,accompagnée de Georginna et le tribut masculin de mon district dont j'apprends que le nom est Tresh. Je l'observe avec attention. C'est un géant de deux mètres environ à la carrure impressionnante. Il ne dit pas un mot et je voit bien qu'il se retient de gifler Georginna qui nous parle de la chance que nous avons de pouvoir représenter notre district aux Hunger Games avec sa voix ridiculement aigu. Je me demande ce qui se passe dans la tête de cette femme...Malgré tout, ça me fait de la peine de la voir parler toutes seules comme ça,alors j'essaie de participer à la conversation du mieux que je peux en lui posant des questions sur notre programme,ce qui semble la ravir. C'est étrange : normalement moi aussi je devrais avoir envie de la gifler mais pourtant je parle gentiment avec mon hôtesse...

La gare est envahi de photographe et de caméras. J'essaie de sourire pour m'attirer des sponsors mais je suis abasourdie par ce qu'il m'arrive pour ne faire je ne sais quel grimace.

Je monte dans le train à la suite de Georginna et les portes se referment derrière nous. Aussitôt le train s'ébranle. Naturellement,je n'ai jamais pris le train et au début,la vitesse me cloue au sol.


End file.
